


It's So Stimulating Being Your Cat

by D_elfie



Series: Love in the Time of the Blight [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders and Pounce the true love story, Cat's pov, Gen, Modern Thedas, Must protect the human, Why do the humans get the good food?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: Ser Pounce-a-lot is a loyal companion and protector, even if Anders doesn't fully respect his efforts.Pounce's POV of Chapter 2 ofTainted LoveHowever, no need to read that to enjoy this story.





	It's So Stimulating Being Your Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Because instead of finishing Chapter 3, I thought it made sense to re-write Chapter 2 from [ Tainted Love ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13377243/chapters/30636813) from Pounce's perspective... I blame a friend who said "I really want to know more about Pounce's motivations"... you know who you are.

As night fell, he began his task of guarding the premises against intruders. He stalked the perimeter, stopping to peer into dark corners or through the window. The night was quiet. Too quiet. He found a spot near the middle of the home that gave him a clear view of known points of entry. He sat until the next perimeter walk was scheduled.

It was hard to stay alert. The white noise of the world outside lulled him while his stomach needled at him to eat. It was going to be a long shift. Just as he was starting to doze off he heard it. The sound of keys in the downstairs door. He leapt up and raced to the main door, standing at attention.

“You’re home!” He said as the door swung open to reveal a tall blond man. Anders. His human.

“Pounce!” Anders exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

Ser Pounce-a-lot immediately showed his joy in Anders’ safe return, rubbing lightly against him.

The man tossed his keys into a bowl next to the door and the next thing Pounce knew, he had been scooped into an embrace. He started purring and pressed the top of his forehead under Anders’ chin to show his affection.

“I missed you too, buddy. Sorry I was gone so long. Let's get you some food.”

“It’s about time.” His point was driven home with a soft headbutt before he wiggled free of Anders’ grasp. Being the epitome of grace, he landed quietly on the floor. He sauntered ahead of Anders on the way to the kitchen, ready to alert him to any dangers.

Forgetting the man’s lack of night vision, he failed to warn him about the artificial nug. Anders stumbled before kicking it and sending it sliding across the worn wood floor. Pounce was close behind, swooping in to scoop it up and remove it from the area.

“You really need to learn to pick up after yourself.” Anders addressed Pounce.

He turned to the man, offending nug tight between his jaws, and tilted his head. He made a show of looking around the messy apartment before turning his eyes back to Anders.

“Pot calling kettle.” He retorted.

 “Fair. Fair. I’m a bad role model.” Anders chuckled, pulling food from a cupboard.

Pounce hopped up on the counter, to help if necessary. He made sure to vocalize his appreciation with purring as Anders plated his food.

“There you go, bud. Eat up.” Anders returned his earlier shows of affection by scratching his favourite spot – the base of his tail. He gave the man an extra-loud purr in response. If it wasn’t for his stomach complaining, he would have started for more attention. Instead, he hopped from the counter and went to his plate. It was a good thing he was hungry as Anders was a lazy cook and always fed him the same pre-packaged food. It was a good thing the area provided ample hunting to supplement his diet.

“And perhaps lay off the rats for the moment, yeah?”

_Well, there goes the hunting._

When he had finished his meal, he discovered Anders asleep on the bed. He gave the apartment another wander. No sign of intruders (a good thing since there was a ban on rat hunting). Feeling confident that the grounds were secure, Pounce returned to the bedroom to sit vigil over Anders’ sleep.

The human was a restless sleeper and often woke afraid. Ser Pounce-a-lot felt it was his duty, as a knight, to sit guard and provide comfort as needed. So into the wee hours of the morning, that is precisely what he did.

“Ow!”

He was startled awake by Anders’ exclamation. He had not intended to sleep, but the night had been long, and he had drifted off. Fearing the worst, he leapt onto the bed ready to defend his charge. There was no visible threat, but Pounce kept scanning the bed.

“Ugh. Come on. Pounce!” Anders sounded exasperated.

“You alright?” Pounce eyed Anders, looking for any injuries. Aside from where he was rubbing his head, he didn’t see any signs of damage. He nudged his head on the underside of Anders’ elbow, trying to offer emotional and physical comfort.

At the small gesture, Anders gathered Pounce into an embrace. He must have suffered another of his night terrors. He was sticky with sweat and stunk of fear. Pounce allowed him to stroke him, knowing it soothed the man’s frayed nerves. He offered purrs in return.

Slowly, Anders calmed. Once his breathing was even and the waves of fear were gone, Pounce got up and hopped off the bed.

“Come on, mister. I need some coffee.” Anders said before slipping on his shirt.

He waited patiently for the human to dress, before escorting him to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess. Anders was far from an ideal roommate in that respect. Pounce settled onto a counter to observe and protect his human.

“You could learn to wash the dishes, you know. You do live here for free. It would be nice if you contributed with more than a few dead mice.”

“I already have a job around here.” Pounce stood, turning his back to Anders, and started casually licking a paw. He could still watch him from the corner of his eye, just in case.

“I will take that as “You have a point, Anders. I’ll consider your proposal.”” 

Pounce snorted but otherwise deemed not to respond. He could hear Anders prepping the kettle for his morning coffee. Anders continued talking.

“Maybe Lirene is right – I should get out more. I’m becoming the crazy man who talks to his cat.”

_What’s wrong with talking to me? Is that not allowed in human society?_

Anders paused and snorted. “And now I’m simply talking to myself. Well done, Anders. Crazy cat man it is indeed.”

_Well, that part is a little weird._

With his back to Anders and the stove, he hadn’t seen the steam starting to billow from the kettle. As the water reached a full boil, the kettle let out a horrible, loud whistle. The noise sent Pounce straight into the air. He took off to find the nearest cover from which to assess the situation. That cover happened to be the underside of the sofa.

“Coward.” Anders grinned after him, grabbing the kettle from the burner and turning off the flame.

Clearly, the human didn’t understand how to behave in a potentially dangerous situation. You always seek cover and then assess. He just stood there like an easy target but had the nerve to call Pounce a coward? Sometimes he didn’t know why he bothered trying to protect him.

Perhaps it was time to remind Anders who the smart one was. He remained in his hiding place, watching Anders make his breakfast. Sure, he gets fresh-cooked eggs and all Pounce gets is cat hardtack.

 _Ingrate_.

While Anders was thoroughly engrossed in something on his handheld electrical device, Pounce struck. He crept from under the sofa, turned his head to peer up at Anders. No indication he had been spotted. Good. He moved the two steps to the coffee table and snuck one paw up to the plate and sandwich. A few seconds of panicked reaching before he had it.

With claws, fully embedded in bread and egg, Pounce pulled the half-eaten breakfast to the floor. Grabbing it in his mouth, he backed silently back under the sofa.

No immediate outrage followed. He pulled the egg from between the slices of bread and began devouring it. It was so much better than the hard kibble that normally made up his breakfast.

 “Pounce.” Anders sighed from above him, a note of warning in his voice. A moment later, his face appeared, upside down. He peered under the sofa, looking for Pounce and the pilfered food.

 _Spotted_.

 “Really, Pounce? How do you think Lirene is going to feel when I explain I couldn’t finish my breakfast because the cat stole it?”   

Pounced blinked at Anders, chewing slowly. Deliberately. He backed deeper under the furniture, pulling the remaining slice of egg with him. The human had to learn.

“Fine, thief. Have it your way. But when I starve to death, there will be no one left to look out for you. Just remember that.”

_You won’t guilt me._

The lesson was obviously at least partially successful, as Anders let the topic drop and let Pounce keep his stolen goods. He devoured the remaining morsels while the human finished his task and moved on to daily ablutions.

Sated, Pounce slid out from under the sofa in search of a warm spot to digest. The sun was up now, light streaming through large windows to pool on the floor. It warmed the wood nicely. He found a suitable spot near the windows and began to doze.

He heard Anders wander back into the room and cracked one eye to watch. He was gathering his things to leave, as he did every day. The only acknowledgement he gave Pounce was a small wave as he went through the door.

 _Finally_.

While he would need to protect the home as night fell, the day was for rest and relaxation. Knowing everything was safe for the time being, Pounce stretched out in his patch of sun and drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the original, Pounce’s words are just meows, etc, and Anders does not understand them... it just sometimes seems like he does because he know Pounce so well. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos. This was in no way edited or beta-ed.


End file.
